Happy Birthday
by emotionlessCrimson
Summary: 01/12. Hoje é aniversário dele, e Amu quis fazer uma pequena festa para os dois. Um reencontro depois de 3 anos.
1. Chapter 1

Amu estava impaciente. Além de estar assando biscoitos, estava escrevendo um cartão e tinha que fazer o embrulho. Já havia feito (a mão) o presente também.

– **Ah! Eu me esqueci do bolo!** – Amu gritou enquanto estava escrevendo o cartão.

– _Amu, qual é a de toda essa confusão? _– Dia reclamou, tinha acabado de acordar, no meio da noite, com os gritos de Amu.

– **Não é óbvio? É aniversário dele amanhã! Meus pais estão viajando, por isso eu convidei ele para vir aqui **– Amu falou enquanto descia apressadamente as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Já se passavam das 3 horas da manhã quando Amu terminou o bolo. Ela sentou-se à mesa, debruçando-se sobre ela.

– **Terminei!** – Ela bocejou, e viu as charas dormindo sobre a mesa. Estava cansada, mas pelo menos estava tudo pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Já se passavam das 10h quando Amu despertou. Ela olhou o relógio, e se assustou.

– **AAAH! JÁ SÃO 10H20! ELE CHEGA AS 11H! **– Ela correu para a cozinha, arrumando na mesa o bolo com um par de pratos, talheres e copos. Ela embrulhou o presente e deixou o pacote em cima do prato dele.

Às 11h em ponto, a campainha da casa de Amu tocou,, e ela abriu a porta, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Ikuto estava tão bonito! Parecia mais adulto (também, depois de 3 anos sem se verem iria parecer mesmo). Mesmo assim, quem mais parecia impressionado era Ikuto. Não era para menos: Amu, agora com 15 anos, já tinha curvas no corpo, seu rosto estava mais fino e feminino, seu cabelo róseo caía pelo ombros, passando pelos seu peito até balançar as pontas um pouco acima da cintura, preso para o lado delicadamente. Os cílios, naturalmente, estavam maiores, e nos lábios um suave gloss que os deixava mais brilhantes, beijáveis.

Ikuto permaneceu alguns segundos na porta, fitando-a, até abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.

– **A-Amu? **– ele pareceu desajeitado. Ikuto realmente havia pedido para ela crescer, que ele voltaria para ficar com ela, e na frente dele estava uma mulher, que deve ter sido desejada por tantos rapazes...

Amu balançou o vestido roxo escuro (que ia até 1 palmo para cima do joelho) ao cruzar os braços.

–** Ikuto, o que você está fazendo aí parado? Entre logo! **– Amu sorriu, e ao fazê-lo, Ikuto sentiu o coração perder o ritmo. O que ele havia perdido naqueles 3 anos? Ela estava tão bonita! Imaginou se não era um sonho, mas, se fosse, jamais se permitiria acordar dele. Ele realmente gostava de Amu desde aquela época, e agora parecia que aquele gostar era apenas uma brincadeira de criança. Ele queria tocá-la, sentir o perfume dela, beijá-la, fazê-la apenas dele. Ela estava guiando-o até a sala de jantar.

– **Ikuto, feliz aniversário! **– Amu saiu da frente, mostrando para o rapaz um bolo e um pacote de presente.

– **Você fez tudo isso sozinha? **– Ele olhou um pouco desconfiado

–** C-Claro que foi! **– Ela sorriu. Há algum tempo não conversava assim com ele, visto que na maior parte das vezes estavam trocando mensagens de texto ou Yoru estava mandando fotos para ela.

–** Venha, vamos comer! **– Ela se dirigiu a mesa, servindo bolo para ela, e depois que Ikuto tirou o presente do prato, o serviu.

– **Não tenho direito a vela nem parabéns? **– Ikuto reclamou

– **O-Ou, você está fazendo 21, pensei que não iria gostar dessas coisas **– Amu corou suavemente, e Ikuto abriu o presente. Dentro dele, dois bonequinhos de silicone*, feitos à mão, um do Ikuto e um da Amu, como eles se pareciam há 3 anos atrás, antes de Ikuto ir viajar a procura de seu pai. Ikuto sorriu ao ver que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

– **Sinceramente Amu, fazer uma coisa dessas comigo, não é justo **– Ele falou, olhando os bonequinhos e voltando o olhar para ela – **Primeiro você me aparece tão perfeita e depois me dá isso de presente... Você... **– Ele colocou os bonequinhos em cima do cartão que ela tinha escrito, se apoiando em cima da mesa até estar perto dela o bastante, e a beijou.

No cartão, com um kanji rabiscado no canto, estava escrito

"**Eu te amo"**

* * *

><p>Eu tinha que fazer um especial de aniversário do Ikuto... Aí está. (Fiquei até as 3 horas da manhã escrevendo...) Espero que gostem (:<p> 


End file.
